The use of windshield-mounted rear view mirrors at the driver's station of an automobile and/or other road-type vehicles has been standard equipment substantially since the commercialization of the automobile. In recent years, the use of side view mirrors on both the driver and passenger sides has largely become standard or at least commonplace in order to further enhance at-a-glance driver vision in and about the sides of the vehicle. Notwithstanding, it has been recognized that areas of sight at the sides and slightly to the rear of the vehicle termed "blind spots" are frequently obscured from the mirror sight of the driver. For overcoming the absence of vision in those areas, most drivers tend to rely on insight or guess as to when anything of significance might reasonably be disposed in one or more of the "blind spots". When another vehicle is at a blind spot location, it frequently cannot be seen in the standard rear view mirror or via the side view mirrors. To give vision to the blind spots it has been proposed to utilize accessory mirrors mounted on or in the vicinity of the vehicle rear window for communicating a mirrored vision from and about the blind spots forward to where it can be seen by the driver. Apparatus for that purpose is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,877,977; 1,986,033; and 2,398,354.